


Recommence

by Windrain



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windrain/pseuds/Windrain
Summary: Drabble about starting over





	Recommence

Soft California twilight. Dusty Rover with South Dakota tags. 

Thin, bronze man. Waiting.

Forbidding building. Fences, concertina wire. Narrow window slits. Artificial light flooding throughout. 

Beaten, faded man. Walking.

Two men, meeting.

“Roy. Good to see ya.” Quietly, brief handclasp pulled into stiff hug.

“Johnny. Thanks. Sorry you had – ”

Head shake. “Stop it.”

Silence.

Small smile. “The Rover?”

“Yep. Where’s your pleasure?”

Desperately: “Nowhere to go.”

Firmly: “Yeah, you do. With me. Back to the reservation.”

Moon rise over prison towers. Start of a second, new life with the only good of the first, the old. 

Two men, together.


End file.
